Walking Through Grey
by TrueLightningBlade
Summary: Harry, brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, must goes through his own journey on finding himself. Every choice is a battle, his friends, family, school. How will he deal with this?


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter Universe

Chapter 1- How Much Further

Music- Let Me Be Myself

--

There was much laughter in the Potter house. Children were running around playing, adults were gossiping about the ministry's latest mistake. All around it was a very positive atmosphere, for as most people knew, this was the day of Eric Potter's birthday, the birthday to The Boy Who Lived.

Many would overlook or forget that it was his sole birthday, it was to be shared with his twin brother, Harry Potter.

Harry lived in the shadows of his brother's fame for as long as he could remember. IT had made his life more difficult than he could have ever imagined. His parents would often put Eric's needs before his own, people would often forget about him in lew of his brother, and he never got the love that Eric did.

That's not to say that his life was horrible. He was the first born, if only by a few moments, so he did have certain privileges that Eric didn't have, much to his annoyance. He would always get whatever he asked for, any books, or toys. He would always wear the finest clothes, and he would always look his best.

The latter two were more for the pure blooded functions that he went to almost daily. Since he was the male heir he had to take lessons from his Grandfather and Grandmother on the Potter side so he would be fully prepared for taking over.

He at first found the lessons to be rather dreadful, full of snobby rich people, boring history lessons, and perhaps the worst, etiquette lessons. But then when he turned 10 he started to get into the real juicy stuff; basics of spells, true wizard wars, even some of the lost arts were brought up.

In light of all the lessons and functions he would be dragged to he made some nice friends, the majority of whom were here now to celebrate with him.

"Harry come on, we need to go down stairs so we can open your presents. We don't want to be late."

Harry snapped out of his musing as he looked at the owner of the voice, one of his best friends, Susan Bones. Like Harry, Susan was taught all kinds of stuff. When they met each other at a ball, they instantly became friends, now nearly 4 years later they were still tight.

He smiled, "Susan I will never understand you, your Aunt might be right, you have a issue with being tardy." He took a step under her hand to avoid the smack poised at his head as he raced down the stairs with Susan close behind.

He ran into something soft accidentally knocking said thing over. Harry stooped to apologize and help whoever it was up when he took notice of who it was and grinned, "Alright there Hannah?"

The slightly older girl huffed as she grabbed his hand, "You better watch where you are going Potter, you can't be knocking pretty girls over like that."

Harry resisted the urge to roll is eyes. "Of course."

The three made their way to the dining hall where there was the great banner, "ERIC'S AND HARRY'S 11th BIRTHDAY!!!", overhung.

Smiling Hannah and Susan both looked at Harry before giving him a hug, "Happy birthday Harry."

A voice interrupted any thoughts Harry had, "Whoo ho, lookie here, my godson already has two beautiful women all over him; takes after me."

Breaking from the two girls he ran up to one of his favorite people, his godfather, Sirius Black. "Uncle Sirius why must you always try and embarrass me?" His voice held a mocking tone but the smile on his face disagreed with it.

"Haha kiddo you know I'm just joking with you," He ruffled his godson's already messy hair, "Now come on the rest of your friends are waiting for you."

They entered the main hall and immediately felt many eyes on them. Susan and Hannah blushed at the attention, but Harry was very much used to it by now.

"Come on now Harry, we've been waiting for you, its not polite to keep people waiting." The voice of his father lightly scolding him appeared from behind him.

He turned to look at his father, James Potter. He and his father never had a good relationship. It might have had something to do with Harry being so accepting of the pure blood customs. His grandfather told him that his father had never willingly learned what Harry was learning, that he was ignorant of most things of the old way.

Since he married Lily there was hardly any love between the two, but they demanded that at the very least James first born be trained to take over the House; Harry could only imagine that since it wasn't Eric, the boy who lived, James didn't really care.

Not that it mattered, Harry preferred things this way.

"Sorry dad, I was busy getting ready." Which was the truth, unlike Eric, he actually took time to look at his appearance.

His father just huffed at his response and took a place at the head table, with Harry following right behind him. Susan and Hannah took their place at their tables. He looked at his brother, who was currently being fussed over by his mother.

Eric took a lot of features from his father, unruly black hair, glasses, but where James a slightly more athletic body, Eric had a slightly more pudgy body mainly due to the treats he was showered in. Harry took after his mother, dark hair with mild strakes of dark auburn that almost made his own hair look red, but not as bright as those Weasleys. His eyes were a startling green, and due to many fencing, dancing, and dueling lessons he had a much more athletic lean figure.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his parents advisor and close friend, Albus Dumbledore, finishing a toast.

".. and so I wish both young boys a very happy birthday." There was polite clapping.

Finally, he could get to talk with his friends

--

Harry made his way through the large crowds of people until he got to his table of friends. Albeit his group of friends dwarfed in comparison to Eric's he loved his friends; they had been through a lot together. Whoever said that dancing lessons couldn't kill you had obviously never experienced them first hand.

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry slid into the chair next to Neville. The boy gave him a slight shake of the head as if he had just committed an atrocity.

When the girl's eyes lit up he realized what Neville was thinking of; and what both of them were thinking of as well. "Before you even ask, no I refuse to dance on my own birthday." They visibly deflated.

"Harry you are absolutely no fun to be around." Susan poked her tongue out at him. Her aunt would have been ashamed.

"If that's true, why _ do _you hang around me? My good looks?" He smirked at her blush, whether from anger or embarrassment he did not know.

"My goodness Potter a bit full of yourself eh?" Neville said before puffing his chest out extravagantly, "It's obvious that she loves me and since you are always with me its only right that you be around."

The four of them burst into laughter. They had been to so many pure blooded functions that it became rather amusing to see the way the older people would hold themselves.

"So Harry, we're going to go to Diagon Alley next week and were wondering if you wanted to come with?" Hannah asked.

Harry thought about it, most likely his parents wouldn't really care about when he went, but it was family tradition that they go together.

"I'm not sure yet, I might come with you guys but I might have done my school shopping already with the fam." Harry took a bite of the steak that he had ordered.

"Actually Harry Mom and Dad already got all of my stuff, so you can go with them if you want." Eric's seemingly pretty boy smile made Harry want to barf.

_Of course I can now that I have you permission. _Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Alright Eric, thanks for the heads up."

The Boy Who Lived flashed another smile before leaving to his much larger table.

Neville nudged Harry in the side, "So why do you think his Highness graced us with his presence?" Susan and Hannah giggle a little at that.

None of his friends really could stand Eric. His pompous pretentious attitude wore on their nerves from the very first day that they met him.

"Seriously I don't know how you put up with that family of yours, they're all barmy."

Harry truthfully didn't know either. But they had always stayed out of his way, and vice versa so they didn't even really have a need to argue.

"Hey when you live with them, you learn how to put up with it." Harry shrugged, not really caring about the subject.

"So Neville did you get that new plant that you wanted?"

Both girls groaned, this was going to be a long night.

--

"So how was it dear? Good?" Audrey Potter inquired about the birthday party that neither her or her husband were invited to.

Looking out the window at a few birds in the sky he distractedly replied in a positive fashion.

Audrey sighed, she would have loved to be there but her own son didn't want them to have anything to do with his family, or more importantly, Eric.

She scowled at the very thought of the boy. Whether he was the Boy Who Lived or not, his actions no matter how indirect brought just another wall between her and her son.

"Grandma?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Harry calling.

"Yes dear?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment, "I was wondering can I test out the new broom sticks?"

She chuckled at his antics. She couldn't refuse that sweet face. "Of couse my dear, just be careful."

He flashed her a smiled before walking out the door.

_Such manners. _

Any other boy his age would have ran right out of the room with a straight mindset. At least her lessons with him had finally paid off.

"He is growing into quite the young man is he not?" Her husband, Harold, had a proud smile on his face. The kind of smile that a father gave his son.

"Yes yes he is. One can only hope it sticks with him when he goes to Hogwarts."

Taking a seat behind the desk study, he stroked his beard.

"Yes yes, that will be very interesting to see."

The was a silence as the unsaid question lingered in the air, neither one wanting to directly bring the topic up.

A tap on the window interrupted their thoughts.

Audrey walked over and took the letter from the owl before it flew off.

"As it seems as though our old friends are holding a banquet diner for the soon to be Hogwarts students."

Harold put a grimace on his face, "Not that it really matters, James would never have allowed the boy to attend the event.

"He is still so focused on the past and on these stupid prejudices." He scowled at it.

"Harry should have a chance to be there, with others that he will be with for his years at Hogwarts."

Audrey placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Its alright dear. I am sure he'll b okay."

Harold calm under her touch. Neither of them noticed the small figure standing outside the door.

Harry clenched his fists. He knew that his father hated it when he went to Pure Blood functions. But to take away something like this?

Too far. Harry would make sure he went.

--

"Dad. I was wondering if I could go to Neville's house to hang out." James Potter looked down from his edition of _The Daily Prophet. _He signed, he really didn't feel like dealing with the kid today.

"Yeah sure go ahead." He didn't even wait to go back to his paper.

The boy left the room without another word, silently smiling at how easy it was.

"James dearie, can you help me with something real quick?" He put the paper down and walked over to his wife who was currently trying to balance too many bags.

He pulled out his wand and waved it; the bags were immediately released and floating by his side.

Lily huffed before wiping her forehead of her sweat. "Thank you honey."

"Sometimes I think you forget that you're a witch." She glared at him before swatting his arm.

"Oh shut it!" She guided him into the foyer where he placed them down.

"There I will just leave them there until Eric comes home."

James peered into the bag, it was full of a variety of books on spellcasting.

"Honey why'd you get him these books? He probably doesn't need them, even more he probably wont need them." He was confused to her actions. She knew that Eric didn't like to read.

"Well I thought that he might want to get ahead in his studies you know. Learn a little something extra." She did want her baby to get more than others.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, hes already ahead of them; he's the Boy-Who-Lived." He smiled proudly.

She knew that even though she got the books, the chances that he would read them were slim. She sighed, they would just be added to the Potter Library.

"Where are Eric and Harry anyways?" She moved on into the kitchen to get something to eat.

James propped his feet up on the table before juggling an apple. "Eric is at Ron's house, he wanted to go flying with him on the new Nimbus."

He took a bite out of the apple. Lily paused, "And Harry?"

He rolled his eyes a little, "He went to Neville's something about a plant. I swear that boy needs some better friends."

Lily did nod, Harry's friends left nothing to be desired. They were a strange bunch.

"Hey I know, Lils you can give those books to Harry right?"

Lily could have strangled her husband, that wasn't what she bought them for. But might as well Harry did spend more time in the books than her youngest.

Probably had something to do with those Pure Blood customs.

"Yeah sweetie I guess I'll do that. Harry would like that I bet."

She paused for a moment, would Harry like it?

She stopped, did she know what her son liked?

A shout interrupted her thoughts "Mum! You won't believe what me and Ron did today!"

She put those thoughts to the side, her youngest son, Eric, came through the fireplace.

She smiled, how she loved her family.

--

Harry popped out of the fireplace into the foyer of the original Potter manor. He straightened out his robes before walking deeper into the house.

He was glad that his trickery on his dad had worked. He had no other way of trying to get to the ball without it. His father absolutely hated all Pure Blood functions.

Wait now that he thought about it, he didn't know who was hosting it. He shrugged, at least he knew that it would be worth it because his grandfather had mentioned it.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Speak of the devil.

"Grandad, I'm here for the ball that you and Grandma were talking about." He just realized how rude that sounded, him listening in on their conversation.

The elder man raised an eyebrow. "So you were sneaking around eavesdropping on our conversation, like rat?"

Harry gulped at the tone of his voice. He was about to apologize when he got a hefty slap on the back.

Laughing Harold just slapped Harry on the back, "Don't worry about it kiddo."

Harry looked at the older man in surprise. "You aren't angry?" His grandfather just shook his head.

"I knew that you were listening in." H explained when he saw his grandson's expression. "I have wards in each room in the house, I know where you are at all times."

Harry had to admit he was more than a little impressed at the skills he had.

He guided the boy into his study. "Now onto business. Do you know who is hosting the event?"

Harry shook his head sitting down in the chair opposite to his role model.

The Potter monarch lit up a cigar, "Well the banquet is traditional for all Pure and Half bloods that are entering their first year of Hogwarts. Gives you guys a chance to meet each other before you get settled into house rivalries."

Harry nodded it seemed like a good idea. "Then what is the major problem with it?"

Harold took a deep breath from the smoke. "It is hosted by the Malfoys."

_Oh that could be a little wrinkle. _

Harry thought, even though they were accused of working with Voldemort, it had never been proven. In fact, if anything their prestige had even risen over the recent years.

They were still a major family. That alone commanded respect.

Harry hesitated, "What do you suppose I do? Should I go?"

"I cannot make that choice for you. I will however answer any questions you may have."

Harry understood, he wanted Harry to make his own choices without bias.

"Um, who else will be there?"

"The Zabinis, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, maybe some other small families."

_Majority accused or convicted Death Eaters. _

"Will there be Ministry officials?"

"None that will be able to report to any official."

_They are in their own league. _

"Will there be consequences to going to a majority dark wizard event?"

Harold raised his eyebrow, "I think you just answered your question."

_Yes. _

Harry truly was torn as to what to do. It would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. He would meet other prominent kids his age.

A chance to make alliances. Even though the war was over, the battle in life would always rage on.

And he needed to be prepared.

He took a step to the fireplace before reaching his hand in and grabbing a fistful of Floo Powder.

His decision made, no backing out now.

"It's Malfoy Manor right?"

Harold grinned. _He's gonna go far._

He nodded.

Harry threw the powder down and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

_Bottoms Up_

_--_

**_A/N _**

Yo, second story. Just wanted to see how this might play out. I love WBWL stories, but there are few well written ones on here.

Trying to change that with this.

Short chapter to start out with, hopefully some people will take to it.

Let me know if you have any thoughts.

Un-betaed for the time being. May change.

Thanks and review. :)


End file.
